


We Good?

by onlysmallwings



Series: Bodies in Motion [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is a captive audience and Santana has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag of sorts for Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs"

Quinn isn't contagious anymore, but she still can't really do much beyond eat and crawl to the bathroom. Which leaves her a captive audience for what Santana had planned.

"I'll make this fast," Santana announces as she walks into Quinn's room, taking in the trashcan overflowing with tissues and the pale, slightly sweaty girl in the bed. "I don’t do this often, but I do mean it. So, listen up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave Finn mono and he gave it to you."

"Okay," Quinn croaks, her expression unchanging.

"So, we good?" Santana asks, hand on her hip.

"We haven't been good in a long time," Quinn replies, wincing as she attempts an eyeroll. "I slept with Puck while you two were dating, or whatever. You were one of the people to confirm to Jewfro that I was pregnant. I confirmed to Coach Sylvester that you had a boob job. You constantly insult and belittle me. I cheated on Sam and indirectly got mono from you. We might be square but we're far from good."

Santana just stares at Quinn for a long moment, trying to process what the girl who had once been her friend had just told her, "You didn't tell Coach?"

"She asked me point-blank if you had had a boob job and I told her the truth," Quinn says. "I didn't volunteer the information, but I wasn't going to lie, either. You can’t really lie to Ms. Sylvester."

Santana sits down on the end of Quinn's bed and flicks at the duvet, "Do you want some company?"

"What?"

"Sam was whining that you're all grumpy when he's been over and I know he wouldn't watch Gossip Girl or Degrassi with you. I will," Santana says, looking up from toying with Quinn’s covers to find her staring down the bed like Santana has just grown another head.

"You'll watch tv with me?" Quinn asks, disbelievingly.

"Yes," Santana says, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to go home, I did come here to apologize for getting you sick and being such a raging bitch, and I'm not caught up on Gossip Girl right now."

"Get me more juice?" Santana only gets up to fetch the juice because Quinn looks so pathetic, lying in bed, in her oldest pajamas, surrounded by medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier version of this was posted at livejournal.


End file.
